Hospital For Souls
by lolahazel
Summary: Durante a queda da fazenda, Amy acreditou que sua irmã estava morta. Sentia-se sozinha e assustada, sem forças para continuar sobrevivendo. Pela segunda vez, a esperança lhe estendeu as mãos em forma de um caipira grosso e arrogante. Inesperadamente, justo ele fora capaz de aquecer novamente seu coração.


_Confusão. Tiros ecoando por todos os lados. Gritos de pavor misturados a gemidos horripilantes dos milhares de walkers que circundavam a fazenda. Carl havia sumido e Lori gritava desesperadamente por ele. O celeiro estava em chamas._

Os olhos azuis de Amy estavam fixos nas labaredas altas e alaranjadas que consumiam o celeiro. Era como se seu corpo inteiro estivesse travado e suas pernas se recusassem a levá-la adiante. Todos os sons pareciam distantes, e ela não sabia o que fazer a seguir. Nunca tinha visto uma horda tão grande, simplesmente não havia como escapar.

— Amy! — Andrea chacoalhou a irmã pelos ombros. — Amy! Eu preciso que fique atenta, ok? Preciso que segure sua arma o mais firme que puder e corra pra qualquer um dos carros, você me entendeu? — ela instruiu de forma firme, empurrando Amy em direção à caminhonete azul.

— Você está louca?! Não vou sem você! — Amy gritou de volta, agarrando-se ao braço de Andrea. Não se afastaria da irmã, não no meio daquele caos.

— Eu vou em seguida. Merda, Amy! Uma vez na vida, me obedeça! — a mais velha desvencilhou-se empurrando a caçula com força, fazendo com que ela recuasse alguns passos.

— Eu não sou a merda de uma criança pra obedecer você, Andrea! — Amy estava cansada de ser tratada como uma criança por Andrea. Droga, era o fim do mundo e ainda era tratada como se tivesse 12 anos.

— Amy! — T-Dog chamou às suas costas. — Vamos lá.

A menor decidiu seguir para a caminhonete, contorcendo-se de raiva. Observou de soslaio quando Andrea se afastou, rumando de volta a casa.

— Amy, eu preciso que você derrube a maior quantidade deles que puder, está bem? — T-Dog olhou para ela por um momento, antes de dar a partida na caminhonete.

Amy debruçou seu tronco na janela aberta, mirando nos walkers que seguiam o carro. Sua mira era razoavelmente boa, mas o movimento não ajudava nada em sua função. Raras eram as vezes em que ela os acertava no local correto, e isso estava começando a incomodá-la.

—Droga! A munição vai acabar muito antes de derrubarmos a metade deles! — a loira reclamou, recarregando a pistola.

— É hora de ir — T-Dog disse em seguida, atropelando os poucos errantes que se acumulavam a frente do carro.

Amy reconheceu Beth, Patrícia e Lori correndo em direção ao carro, e percebeu que T-Dog agora encurtava a distancia que havia entre eles. Seus olhos percorreram rapidamente os arredores, procurando pela irmã.

Houve um tiro que chamou a atenção da loira. Encontrou Andrea não muito distante dali, mas talvez ela tivesse acertado o local errado, já que o walker caiu sobre seu corpo. Desesperada, Amy empurrou Beth e Lori, passando por elas e correndo para fora da caminhonete azul.

— Amy! O que você vai fazer? — Lori questionou ao segurar seu pulso.

— É a minha irmã, inferno! — desvencilhou-se bruscamente e correu em direção a Andrea.

Antes que pudesse chegar até lá, fora cercada por diversos errantes, ficando encurralada. Tentou livrar-se deles, chutando-os para longe enquanto atirava noutros, mas eles pareciam multiplicar-se a sua volta. Os tiros pareciam mais altos e frequentes, o que a deixou confusa. No momento seguinte, todos os errantes estavam caídos a seus pés.

— Anda, loira. Eu não tenho o dia todo — a voz rouca e arrogante de Daryl soou como música para seus ouvidos.

Ele estendeu sua mão para Amy, e inicialmente ela recusou. Não podia deixar Andrea ali... Não sozinha... E se ela estivesse... Não, ela não poderia estar...

— Vamos lá, garota, eles não vão esperar você se decidir — ele resmungou irritado, puxando-a pelo pulso.

Amy subiu na moto, contornando a cintura de Daryl com seus braços. Recostou sua testa em suas costas e sentiu-o se encolher a sua frente, mas não recuou. De uma forma ou de outra, estava agradecida. Aquela era a segunda vez que Daryl Dixon salvava sua vida.


End file.
